Through it all
by wilddaisy27
Summary: My very first fanfic that I posted on the SO boards but never here. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Through it All"  
Ch. 1- Coming back

The elevator doors opened and Matt stepped out fingering the silver picture frame in his hand. He slowly walked over to his desk. He set the picture he brought with him next to his favorite photo. The one taken a few months ago of him and a very pregnant Emily.

When he reluctantly left the house this morning, he was content with his life. He picked up the photo as he sat in her chair smiling as he looked at the face of the woman he loved holding their child.

This didn't feel right. Being here in the office without her. When he steeped off the elevator he felt an odd sense of abandonment. It had been over a month since he had been there, and the last time was with Emily at his side. She was in his corner no matter what. She always had his back, and today he realized how much he missed that here.

Frank walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey man, you're pathetic."  
"What?" Matt questioned.  
"What time did you get here?"  
"About 30 minutes ago," Matt replied looking at his watch.  
"At this rate it's going to be a long day."  
"Matt, man. You haven't been away from them for more than an hour today. Relax. Emily will be there to greet you when you get home with your daughter in her arms."  
Matt sighed. "I know, it's just strange not to have her here."

At this point, Frank noticed that Matt's wife had come in and stopped in a place where he could see her but Matt could not. Emily motioned for Frank to leave so she could surprise Matt. Frank stood to leave pausing to look at the new picture. "Nice photo. It's a good thing Madison looks like her mom and not you." Frank laughed as he walked away taking Madison in her carrier away from Emily and finding a spot where he could watch his friend's reaction. Matt sat there glancing at both photos wishing he was at home with his two girls. This first day back after staying home to help Emily adjust to all the changes was harder on him than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Through it all"  
Ch. 2

Emily Flannery slowly walked up behind her husband trying not to be heard. She knew he was distracted, she just hoped no one blew her cover before she surprised him.

Matt felt a familiar hand on the back of his next as Emily moved around to face him. She gently kissed him.  
"Miss me already?"  
Matt smiled as Emily took a seat on his knee figuring they would soon be surrounded by people. Her hand still on his neck.  
"Not you, but our little girl. Where is she by the way?"  
Emily elbowed him before pointing over to where Frank was standing. Lia and Duff had joined him to watch the show.  
"Well beautiful, since you came all this way to see me, do you want to tell me why you're here?"  
Emily sighed. He had always been able to read her well. He could see through the shield she kept in place with everyone. Everyone except him.  
"We were beginning to run errands when I thought maybe we should stop in and see everyone. I wanted to show off our baby."  
"Uh-huh." Matt wasn't buying it.  
"Okay, you're nervous about getting your new partner today. I know what happened with the last one. I had to check it out." Emily stated with a small laugh.

Matt kissed her as he motioned for Frank, Lia, and Duff to bring the baby over. Emily stood and carefully lifted the baby out of her carrier. She kissed her before placing her in Matt's waiting arms.  
He looks so good holding her she thought to herself.  
"So why did you really come?" Matt asked.  
"I told you. I wanted to offer your support, meet your new partner, and show off Madison to our friends."  
Matt and Emily shared a smile having a secret conversation with their eyes.

"Emily, how's motherhood?" Lia asked.  
Emily got a huge grin on her face before answering Lia. "I love it. I've never been happier. I'm married to an amazing man and I have the most wonderful daughter in the world. I thought I would be bored at home, but I'm constantly finding things to do that Matt and I never had time for before."  
"You don't miss us?" Duff chimed in. Emily just laughed.  
They continued this light-hearted conversation for a few more mintues before they heard that familiar voice.  
"Flannery!" Cheryl called.


	3. Chapter 3

"Through it all"  
Ch. 3  
Matt and Emily looked at each other before standing and walking towards Cheryl's office. Matt carrying Madison and Emily trailing behind them.  
"Do you need something Cheryl?" Matt asked.  
"Yes! I was wondering how long it would take for you two to bring in this adorable baby so I could hold her."Cheryl said taking Madison  
from Matt's arms.  
Emily laughed before saying how nervous Matt was about his new partner. Matt shot her a look that was meant to silence her.  
"Matt, I picked your last partner and look at how well that turned out."Cheryl laughed turning towards Emily. "Besides, she chose this one, so any questions need to be directed towards her. He'll be here in 15 minutes."  
Emily grinned at the look on Matt's face. She'd surprised him twice today and it was still early. She loved being his wife.

Taking his hand she looked into his eyes and said, "Relax Matt. It's only temporary until I come back from maternity leave. She paused briefly before adding, "I'll hold your hand through it all."  
Matt pulled her close not minding that Cheryl was still in the room and whispered, "That's all I need."


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue: 2 years later

Matt stood holding 2 year old Madison looking through the glass into the hospital nursery. He was pointing out an adorable baby boy wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"That's your little brother Ethan, Princess. You're going to be the best big sister."  
"Daddy, I see mommy now!"  
"Yes princess, Let's go see mommy."

Matt slowly pushed open the door to Emily's room. She was asleep. He loved to watch her sleep and she needed her rest, but Madison was practically jumping out of his arms to get to Emily. Emily's hair fell around her face as Matt stroked her cheek. She turned her head into his hand as she opened her eyes. Emily sleepily gazed at her husband.  
"Mommy!" Madison yelled when it was apparent that her mother was now awake.  
"Hi Princess! Give mommy a hug."  
Madison readily went to Emily and sat on the bed next to her. Matt leaned over and kissed her cheek before placing a gentle kiss on Emilys' lips.  
"Em, you've given me another beautiful child. I love you."  
"Oh Matt, I love you too."  
Husband and wife were kissing again when the nurse entered the room with Ethan. Matt picked up Madison and sat in a nearby chair so that Emily could feed the baby. She was such a wonderful mother. He felt Madison snuggle up against him. It was way past her bedtime and it had been a long exciting day. Emily glanced over at Matt and smiled.  
"I told you I had something big planned for your birthday. I bet you never expected this." Emily grinned.  
Matt laughed, "This is the best birthday ever Em, but every day with you and family is cause for celebration.


End file.
